Bajo el mismo techo
by Luxelian
Summary: Uno no puede juntar a tres espada, dos shinigami y una no-tan-normal humana y esperar paz y tranquilidad. Serie de Drabbles y One Shot's. UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimmNel.


**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo 1**

**-La caja-**

— No sabía que lo que los humanos llaman "mudanza" fuera tan agotador — dijo un relajado Grimmjow acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Cuatro cabezas sudorosas giraron en su dirección.

— ¿Fue muy agotador observarnos hacer todo el trabajo? Maldito holgazán — Preguntó Ichigo, para luego girarse y colgar una pintura en la pared, preguntándose por enésima vez en qué demonios pensaba cuando aceptó vivir bajo el mismo techo que semejante idiota.

— ¡Incluso obligaste a Orihime a desempacar tus cosas! Orihime, ¿por qué permitiste algo así? — Preguntó Rukia, deteniéndose de trapear el piso para mirar con el ceño fruncido a la chica en cuestión.

— En realidad no fue una molestia Kuchiki-san — Respondió una apenada Orihime. No quería que la discusión empeorara a causa de ella, así que no podía decir que en realidad Grimmjow había amenazado con quemar sus preciosas horquillas y luego orinarse en las cenizas, así que se dispuso a terminar de desempacar las demás pinturas para que Kurosaki-kun las colgara.

—Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Ichigo-kun, Grimmy-kun. Él es el chico más caballeroso que he conocido— Dijo Nel, lanzándose sobre Ichigo para abrazarlo. —¿verdad, Ichigo-kun?— Cual sea que haya sido la respuesta de Ichigo, quedó ahogada entre los enormes pechos de Nel, quién a su vez sintió la mirada envenenada de Rukia sobre su nuca, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

Nel sabía desde hace tiempo que Rukia e Ichigo estaban un paso por delante de la línea de "amigos", pero ambos eran demasiado tímidos con sus sentimientos como para atreverse a cruzar la línea de "amantes", y Por su puesto, Nel no iba a dejar de sacarle provecho a la situación para divertirse un poco.

— ¿Y de qué le ha servido a Ichigo ser un caballero? Tal vez por eso sigue siendo virgen.— Dijo Grimmjow, mirando a Ichigo con una mueca burlona en su cara.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡no es verdad! — Mintió descaradamente un muy sonrojado Ichigo. Acababa de hacer un gran esfuerzo para escapar de los brazos de Nel -la chica era extremadamente fuerte- y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

— ¿Ah, no? — Preguntó una divertida Nel.

—¿No?— Dijo a su vez una confundida Rukia. Para nadie era un secreto que Ichigo podía ser muy poderoso y podía haber eliminado más hollows que un shinigami promedio, pero cuando se trataba de chicas... bueno, se podría decir que incluso Kon lo superaba en eso. El chico ni si quiera había besado a alguien en su vida.

Orihime, viendo el apuro en el que se encontraba su amigo, comenzó a pensar en algo que decir para salvarlo cuando su atención se fijó en una caja situada al frente de las escaleras, con un escrito en marcador negro que decía claramente "Cosas de Ulquiorra".

— Chicos, ¿Ulquiorra no había desempacado todas sus cosas? — Preguntó, señalando hacia la caja cuando obtuvo la atención de sus amigos.

La situación en sí era extraña porque Ulquiorra era muy cuidadoso y ordenando con las pocas pertenencias que había obtenido desde que vivía en el mundo de los humanos, así que no las dejaría tiradas por allí para que un entrometido como Grimmjow o una curiosa Nel hurgara en ellas.

— Tal vez lo olvidó, hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?— Dijo Ichigo, cruzando la sala para dirigirse hacia la caja. Le pareció haber escuchado algo como "excepto para el chico fresa" cuando pasó por el lado de Grimmjow, pero decidió ignorarlo por el bien de su orgullo— Yo la subiré hasta nuestra habitación— Cualquier cosa era mejor que continuar discutiendo sobre su virginidad, pensaba, mientras se acercaba a dicha caja, pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó que ésta se movió. Fue tan repentino que tuvo que preguntarse si era producto de su imaginación o en verdad esa caja se había movido. ¿Era eso posible? — ¿Soy yo, o esa cosa se movió? — Preguntó a sus amigos, señalando la caja con una temblorosa mano y dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza.

— Desearía decir que estás mal de la cabeza, fresa, pero todos lo vimos — Dijo un ya no-tan-relajado Grimmjow, ahora de pié a dos metro detrás de Ichigo.

Tres curiosas y un poco nerviosas chicas se acercaron, parándose al lado del ex-espada.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que nadie dijo nada. Internamente todos coincidían en que, sea lo que sea que Ulquiorra guardara en esa caja, seguro era algo espeluznante.

Bueno, no todos.

Orihime estaba fantaseando con algo que tenía que ver con un genio saliendo de la caja para concederle deseos a todos. ¿No se suponía que los genios salían de las botellas? Oh bueno, no importa. Todo era posible en la cabeza de Orihime.

— Ichigo — Dijo Rukia rompiendo el silencio — ¿No ibas a llevarle esa caja a Ulquiorra? Seguro todavía está en la ducha, solo déjala en la habitación y regresa.— Intentó sonreir de forma tranquilizadora al shinigami sustituto, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario en el chico.

— Yo paso, gracias— Respondió, retrocediendo para pararse al otro lado de Grimmjow. Ya había recibido algunas sorpresas por parte de Ulquiorra y ninguna había sido, digamos, agradables. Primero había sido la segunda resurrección en su batalla en Hueco Mundo. La segunda, que haya "renacido de las cenizas" -cosa que Ichigo llamaba "tercera resurrección"- y que viviera desde entonces en el mundo de los humanos junto a Orihime.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos abrir la caja? — Preguntó Nel.

Orihime pensó que Ulquiorra no se equivocaba con respecto a ella.

— Deberíamos respetar su privacidad, dejar la caja allí y esperar que el mismo la encuentre.— Dijo._  
_

—Privacidad mi trasero, lo que sea que contenga esa caja puede ser peligroso.— Dijo Grimmjow.

—entonces, ¿por qué no la abres tú?— Lo retó Ichigo.

—Agh. ¡Es solo una estúpida caja! Lo haré yo.— Dijo Rukia, queriendo lucir valiente, aunque estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.

— Rukia, no tienes que hacerlo— Dijo el siempre caballeroso Ichigo.

— Rukia-chan, ¡no lo hagas! — Le dijo Nel, con las manos en su pecho. Se veía realmente preocupada.

Rukia los ignoró olímpicamente y se separó de ellos para acercarse a la caja a paso lento.

La tensión en la sala crecía con cada paso que daba. Se escuchaba el tic tac proveniente de un reloj colgado en una de las paredes. Una ansiosa Nel se adelantó para darle un empujoncito a Rukia y luego regresó rápidamente a su puesto, a lo que Rukia solo pudo detenerse para dirigirle una mirada de "¿No estabas preocupada por mí hace unos segundos?", pero rápidamente devolvió su atención a lo que tenia en frente.

Cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de su objetivo, los demás estaban inclinados hacia adelante en espera del próximo movimiento de la chica.

Rukia estiró lentamente una temblorosa mano hacia la caja, pero ésta se movió otra vez incluso antes de que ella pudiera tocarla, lo que la hizo pegar un brinco, al igual que sus compañeros.

—¡Qué estupidez!— Exclamó la shinigami, y en un arranque de adrenalina producto de el susto reciente, acortó la distancia entre la caja y ella y la abrió de un solo golpe.

Una cosa peluda salió volando de la caja y se aferró a su cabeza, provocando un grito ensordecedor por parte de Rukia, lo que su vez provocó gritos aún más fuertes por parte de Nel y Orihime.

Los segundos siguientes fueron muy confusos.

La "cosa peluda" resultó ser Kon, que no quería despegarse de la cabeza de Rukia y susurraba cosas de las que solo se entendía "nee-san".

Rukia golpeaba a Kon en su cabeza para quitárselo de encima, pero no importa cuanto dolor le infligía, el muñeco no daba tregua.

Orihime halaba a Kon por las patas en un inútil intento de quitárselo de encima a Rukia, para que al menos uno de los dos saliera con vida de la situación.

Por otro lado, Grimmjow dijo algo como "Fresa, serás virgen toda tu vida si sigues cargando con osos de peluche", cosa que fue la gota que derramó el vaso de paciencia del chico fresa y comenzó una ardua discusión con el ex-espada, en la que Nel no tardó en unirse para defender el honor de Ichigo, pero terminó empeorando las cosas cuando dijo que él solo estaba esperando por Rukia.

Así los encontró Ulquiorra al bajar por las escaleras.

Tanto alboroto le había causado curiosidad y por eso decidió bajar, pero al encontrar semejante situación, suspiró con cansancio y dio media vuelta para volver a subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Después de todo, uno no puede juntar a tres espada, dos shinigamis y a una no-tan-normal humana y esperar paz y tranquilidad, Pensó.

Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, no quería saber.

Aunque sabía que de igual manera terminaría enterándose.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Solo quise juntar a mis parejas favoritas. Aunque aclaro que ninguno es pareja todavía.**

**Toda opinión es bienvenida ^^**


End file.
